Mi verdadero héroe Hasekura x Masahiro
by TeamYuzuXNino
Summary: Hasekura x Masahiro


Mi verdadero héroe [Hasekura x Masahiro]

Capítulo 1.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Masahiro dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando de repente la alarma sono despertandolo de su sueño. Con flojera abrió los ojos y estiró su brazo intentando apagarla, hasta que por fin lo consiguió.

Se restrego los ojos para retirarse las lagañas y lograr que su vista dejará de tornarse borrosa, cuando lo logró se levantó de su cama haciendo su cobertor hacia un lado y parandose para cambiarse e irse a la escuela y comenzar un nuevo día de clases.

Cuando llegó a la escuela se dirigió hacia su salón de clases saludando a sus amigos como lo hacia de costumbre, incluso saludo a Hasekura, con quien desde hace ya algunas semanas estaba entablando una buena amistad, ya que ambos se aconsejaban cuando necesitaban ayuda con algo sobre sus parejas.

El profesor llegó, su primera clase era inglés, como era lunes y esa materia no era precisamente su favorita se dedicó a escribir en su libreta algunos garabatos y unos cuantos corazones, en los que dentro escribió su nombre y el de Kousuke con otros corazones más adicionales.

Pronto la hora del almuerzo llegó y el junto con sus amigos guardaron sus cosas en sus portafolios, y se dirigieron a la cafetería a disfrutar amenamente de su almuerzo. Como todos grupos de adolescentes que disfrutaban platicar. En medio de su charla surgió el tema de sus parejas inmediatamente llegó a su mente las imágenes del día sábado que acababa de pasar, pues pasó una noche de amor y pasión con su pareja Kousuke.

Instantáneamente se ruborizo y como estaba bebiendo de su jugo se atragantó ganándose la mirada de sus amigos y unas palmadas en la espalda de parte de Kensuke, su pequeño cuñado. Cuando recobró la compostura diciendo que estaba bien siguieron con su charla.

-Setagawa-san, ¿qué tal va su relación con Oshiba-sensei?- pregunto Yamabe con cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz. Por su parte Shige, que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a la idea de que Masahiro tenía pareja decidió desviar la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran sus amigos, mirando así hacia afuera de la cafetería viendo algo que lo dejo un poco desconcertado y con extrañeza.

Afuera estaba Kousuke con una de sus alumnas de tercero platicando animadamente, nada de eso era raro hasta que vio que la muchacha sacaba de su bolsa un sobre de color rosa y se lo entregaba al profesor con sus mejillas rojas, el la tomo y la guardo en su saco, le dijo algo y le acarició la cabeza.

Ella asintió sonrojada y sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse luego de el, dejándolo con la mano puesta en la mejilla donde ella le dio el beso y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-M... me ha ido bien, mejor de lo creía. - se sonrojo al decir lo último ganándose miradas de picardía de parte de Yamabe, del delegado y de Kensuke. Hasekura por su parte sólo estába mirando a Shige y luego vio hacia donde el estaba viendo, para sólo alcanzar a ver como el profesor se iba de donde estaba hacia unos momentos. Le iba a preguntar a Shige porque estába mirando tan fijo para allá pero el timbre de que había acabado el receso lo interrumpió.

Rápidamente todos se pararon de sus asientos y recogieron sus bandejas vacías para entregárselas a las personas de la cafetería e irse a sus clases puesto que si llegaban tarde, el profesor los dejaba fuera del salón de clases y perderían esa clase.

Entraron al salón corriendo para su suerte el maestro no estaba, y en la pizarra estaba escrito que esa hora la tenían libre ya que el maestro no había podido asistir a dar clases (Nota: en mi escuela cuando un maestro va a faltar a clases nos escriben en el pizarrón que no irá así que decidí ponerlo aquí xdxd.)

-¿Qué hacemos, es muy aburrido sin ningún profesor en esta hora?- dijo Kensuke acostandose en su pupitre mientras Hasekura le acariciaba el cabello.

-Hay que jugar verdad o reto.- propuso Yamabe.

-A mi me parece buena idea.- le secundó Shige.

-Suena aburrido, yo paso.- dijo Hasekura son su típica seriedad.

-Vamos Hasekura será divertido.- Kensuke lo jaloneo de su saco.

-Esta bien Kensuke pero sólo por ti.- suspiro frustrado para luego sonreirle levemente a su pareja.

-Yo también me uno.- dijo Masahiro. El único que faltaba era el delegado así que todos lo miraron suplicantes esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

-Esta bien.- suspiro resignado, y sus amigos excepto Hasekura quien los miraba aburridos festejaron.

Kensuke saco de su mochila una botella para jugar, todos se sentaron en el piso y el primero en girar la botella fue Shige y esta paro apuntando hacia Kensuke.

-Oshiba, ¿verdad o reto?

-Elijo verdad.

-¿Eres Virgen?- al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojo hasta las orejas recordando su primera vez con Hasekura.

-No.- dijo en un susurro muy bajito.

-¿Que?

-Que no.- dijo un poco más fuerte provocando las risas de Yamabe y Shige, quienes al notar la mirada fría y de enojo que tenía Hasekura sintieron un escalofrío y mejor se callaron, nunca se sabe lo que les podría hacer con el simple hecho de hacerle algo a su novio.

-Emm... bueno sigues de girar la botella Kensuke.- dijo con nerviosismo por la reciente mirada de Hasekura, el mencionado la tomo y giro deteniendose apuntando hacia el delegado quien suspiro decepcionado de que fuera su turno.

-Delegado, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Te reto a ir a otra clase, tocar la puerta y salir corriendo.

-Pe... pero yo soy el delegado y se supone que debo dar el ejemplo a los alumnos... no se que haría si me descubrieran.

-Anda, tu quisiste jugar y elegiste reto, así que ahora te aguantas y lo haces.- dijo Kensuke con un puchero. El delegado suspiro y fue al salón de la clase de enfrente, toco la puerta, y salió corriendo entrando al salón, y agachandose para que no lo vieran.

Los demás excepto Hasekura reían ante su comportamiento y observaron por la ventana que el maestro salía enojado de que interrumpieron su clase, pero al no ver a nadie en el pasillo rápidamente entró al salón a continuar su clase.

-Ya delegado no pasó nada jajajajaja.- decía Yamabe riendo todavía por lo anterior haciendo que el delegado se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

-Ya pues, sigamos jugando.- dijo con un poco de molestia.

Giro la botella y esta paro en Hasekura.

-Hasekura, ¿verdad o reto?

-Elijo reto.- hablo con su típica seriedad.

-Mmm... ¿que puede ser? Ya se te reto a... besar a Setagawa-san.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Hasekura mostrando en su cara una mueca de sorpresa combinada con enojo.

-¿Que?- dijeron todos los demás excepto Masahiro que casi estaba que se desmayaba, pues como iba a ser besado por la pareja de su mejor amigo y cuñado.

-Si lo harás, puesto que aceptaste jugar y tienes que cumplir. Lo miro un momento y evitó sonreír para no hacerlo enojar mas.

Hasekura lo fulmino con la mirada y se paro de donde estaba sentado acercándose a Masahiro quien aún no se recuperaba del shock de hace unos momentos.

-Hasekura, no lo puedes hacer, eso es engaño.- le dijo Kensuke.

-Lo siento Kensuke, pero si yo elegí jugar tiene razón el delegado.- volteo a verlo y de nuevo lo fulmino con la mirada.- Tu sabes que sólo te amo a ti.- dijo para luego besarlo.

Al separarse Kensuke le sonrió con ternura y el esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible y solamente dirigida hacia su línea pareja, se volteo y se acercó a Masahiro que se hallaba tirado en el piso y lo levantó acercándose cada vez más a su cara, ante las miradas expectantes de todos.


End file.
